vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purple Lotus
Based in the opulent Scelus Casino, Purple Lotus services an exclusive clientele drawn from every realm. New members are invited by recommendation from existing members and upon acceptance, offered a VIP Card which provides access to the casino. Live performances pepper the Casino's open nights with skilled dancers, singers and bardic storytelling. As an additional benefit to VIPs, Purple Lotus is proud to announce a new service for VIPs: Access to Neko Nights Night Club Guest nights! As part of the continuing benefit improvements, Purple Lotus VIPs are invited to Neko Nights Events and featured evenings. This Article is for In Character information. For the Out of Character guide and instructions on how to join please see: Location and Setting Purple Lotus runs out of the custom-built Scelus Casino and features multiple floors, Roulette and Poker tables, a performance stage, a full service drink bar, and slot machines. Rules There are a few things visitors are made aware of when visiting. Starting off, the Purple Lotus is an establishment open to all who are interested, provided visitors abide by our rules. Being open to all, one may encounter someone upon whom they hold a grudge or even despise. We ask all visitors leave their aggression at the door -- for any form of serious violence will lead to removal from the establishment and in severe cases, banning. Even with this rule, visitors may act aggressively. For the safety of visitors and staff, we ask members to not interfere in ongoing conflicts. Staff are trained in crisis management and equipped to handle security situations. Visitors’ safety is our top priority, and members are expected to follow the staff’s instructions. As a patron, please be aware of the following features and security procedures of the Purple Lotus Lounge: Upon entering our establishment, those with magic capabilities, supernatural abilities, and powers will experience a dulling effect. DO NOT PANIC. The power suppression is FOR YOUR SAFTEY. Powerful beings may experience weakness as natural and magical strengths are drawn down to human levels. This is to encourage all visitors to focus on socializing and having fun, not fighting. Upon entry visitors are asked to wait in the arrival lobby. A member of the security staff will welcome visitors and perform a scan. This will check for ALL CONTENTS AND POSSESSIONS on each visitor. Visitors are required to hand over all items for safe-keeping while within the Purple Lotus’s premises with the following exceptions: Wallets, purses and communication devices. Note: Any weapons, foods and drinks will be required to be turned over to security staff. A ticket will be provided to reclaim items from secured storage upon leaving. As part of the check-in procedure, visitors are provided with a bracelet that must be worn while within the Lotus. The bracelet is used to utilize the entertainment machines and tables and to keep visitors safe in case of emergencies. Once the check-in is completed, visitors are free to enter and participate in the socializing, drinking and gambling. We ask that members do not congregate at the entrance or block the drink and food counters. To access the gambling features, please ask an employee to add credits onto the provided bracelet. Do not forget to cash out before leaving! Performers will regularly visit the Purple Lotus. Please feel free to watch and participate if requested. We invite any members who are interested in performing to contact a staff member to be added to the performer’s roster. A performer’s green room is provided for preparation and located near the stage. Visitors who sneak in will be removed from the Casino. Bathrooms are located behind the side bar. Once you are prepared to leave, please see a Security Staff to assist you with retrieving your items and removal of the Bracelet Members and Participants Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Groups